Helping Hands
by fetching-trekky
Summary: Harry ends up sharing a compartment with Fred, George and Lee on the train, instead of Ron. Harry gains new friends on the ride to Hogwarts. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter I When We Meet

Hello! Thank you for reading! Characters are a little OOC at times, especially Harry. I kind of like timid shy Harry with the twins since they are so out spoken. Not that Harry is a pushover or weak or anything, if need be, he can stand up for himself. I also want to point out this is un-beta-ed so all mistakes are my own and probably many and extremely painful. I apologize in advance for that.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would probably be making money off supplying you guys with these stories. However, since I don't, and am stone-cold broke, it's pretty obvious I don't.

Just to clarify, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, unless I have added an Original Character.

Thank You!

* * *

Adult muggles rushed back and forth across the King's Cross platforms. Amongst the crowd, an eleven-year-old Harry Potter could be seen pushing his luggage and owl toward platform nine. After asking a platform attendant where he could find Platform 9 ¾, and receiving a mocking dismissal in exchange, he assumed the best option for finding his way onto the platform would be to get as close to the platform number as he could. While passing the post for Platform 8, a woman's voice toned, surprisingly quite loudly, "It's the same, every year, packed with muggles. Hurry, Platform Nine and Three Quarters this way." Harry looked over and saw a large group of red-haired people. Rushing after the group, Harry paused a few feet away from the robust woman.

"Excuse me, Madame. Can you help me?" Harry timidly asked.

"Oh of course dear, do you need help to get onto the platform?" asked the woman after glancing at his owl.

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry shyly.

"It's simple dear. All you must do is go through the wall between the platforms nine and ten. Best to do it at a run, especially for your first go. You can go after the twins," the woman said. Harry waited like the kind woman suggested and shyly glanced towards the woman's charges. There were three boys left on the platform after another boy seemingly had disappeared already through to the platform and a little girl who was holding onto the woman's hand. Two of the boys were apparently twins and after a little confusion as to which of the boys were which, it was Harry's turn.

"Don't worry, its Ron's first time too. Good Luck!" said the little girl holding onto the woman's hand. Harry looked over at the last boy who he assumed was Ron and took a deep breath.

"Thanks," he told the girl and took off towards the wall like he had seen the others do. Bracing himself for an impact, Harry let out his breath in relief once he had phased through the wall. The Hogwarts Express loomed in front of him once he got his bearings. Harry paused for a moment and calmed his racing heart a little. _That was a rush, wasn't it? _Harry began to move towards the train to board, trying to keep out of everybody's way. Getting his luggage stowed away, with a small struggle, Harry looked for a compartment to sit down. It took a few minutes, but the train finally started to move. After another few minutes in motion, the compartment door slid open and Harry saw three boys standing there. Recognizing two of the three boys as the pair of twins from the red-headed family at the platform entrance, Harry smiled a small, welcoming smile.

"Oh, hello! Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is too full," asked the twin holding the door open.

"Sure, there's no one else sitting here," replied Harry softly as he scooted closer to the window to make more room.

"Thanks mate! We've had rotten luck trying to find a place," the dark-skinned boy between the twins said.

"Names Fred, this is my brother George, and this is our best friend Lee! You're a firstie aren't you?" the twin who had held open the door asked.

"Um, yes. This is my first year. My name is Harry Potter," answered Harry.

"Oh, you're Harry Potter? Wicked. We're third years so if you need anything, you can ask us," grinned George.

"Oh ok, thanks." And with that, the three older boys jumped into a conversation about a game called Quidditch. After a few minutes, George paused and asked Harry if he wanted to play Quidditch at Hogwarts.

"What's Quidditch?" asked Harry. He was pretty sure it was a sport or game, but having never heard it, was confused.

"What's Quidditch, he asks." Fred and George spoke in sync.

"Blimey Harry, how have you never heard of Quidditch? Quidditch is only the best game to ever game. To explain, Quidditch is a game wizards play around the world. It's played on brooms above a Quidditch pitch with two teams, each with seven players. At the end of each Quidditch pitch there are three raised hoops. Each team has three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a seeker. George and Fred are both beaters," Lee paused for a second to point to them both while the twins just grinned. Lee continued, "There are three types of balls used in the game. The Quaffle is the largest ball. The Chasers on each team try to take the ball and throw it through the opposing team's hoops. The Keeper on each team defends their team's hoops from the opposing Chaser's and balls. You still with me?" asked Lee.

"I think so. What about the other balls?" Harry asked.

"The next type of ball is called a Bludger. There are two Bludgers used during a game. They are mobile on their own and can hit the players of each team. Beaters use a bat to hit the Bludgers away from their team mates. The last ball used in the game is called a snitch," about to continue, Lee stopped for a second as the door was knocked on. The door slid open and an older woman came into view, pushing a cart.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" inquired the woman kindly.

"I'll take a few Chocolate Frogs ma'am," responded Lee. Fred and George looked at each other and reached into their pockets.

"We have just enough for some Bertie Bott's. I think we'll take those," they said in unison. "We need to sell some more pranks," they muttered just loud enough for each other to hear. However, Harry also heard and reached into his pocket to pull out a few galleons.

"Since I'm new to wizarding candy, do you guys have any suggestions?" asked Harry of the three older boys.

"Oh yeah! Forgot you wouldn't know about this stuff. He'll take some Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's, and Sugar Quills thanks," replied Lee. "You'll probably like those since they're pretty popular." After we received our purchases and the woman went down the hall, we all started to dig in, sharing amongst ourselves. A little while later, Harry remembered their earlier conversation.

"What is the Snitch ball for?" asked Harry.

"The Snitch is a flying ball that ends the game. The game continues until the Snitch is caught by the Seeker. It usually means the team won the game if their seeker caught the Snitch. You get it?" asked Fred.

"Yes, that makes sense," replied a smiling Harry.

"You know, I wonder what house you'll be sorted into." George said looking thoughtful.

"Maybe he'll be a lion like us, it would be cool. Then we could talk more than if we were in different houses," Lee said looking content.

"Yeah, that would be pretty good. But it doesn't matter where he's sorted as long as he's happy with it, yeah?" asked George.

"Right you are, brother-mine. Harry, don't let anyone put you off of any House, there are good people and good characteristics in all the houses. The reason we're saying this is that there is a lot of in-school House prejudice and a lot of people already have in mind where they want to be. But it doesn't matter where you end up, I know we'll still talk to you, and you're sure to make friends," said Fred, grinning impishly at the end.

"Ok, thanks, though I'm really not sure what you mean by houses," Harry stated, slightly confused.

"Don't worry, the Hat will explain it to you, him and McGonagall," the twins speak together.

"Ok," Harry says slowly a bit more confused than before. The twins grin at each other and Lee as if they know that. _They probably did it on purpose._ Harry thinks with a smile, amused at their antics. The three boys see his smile and start to quietly laugh and Harry joins in.

Suddenly the door slides open, and another red-headed boy comes into view.

"Ah, Fred and George, you and your friends should change into you school robes now. Hogwarts isn't far off," said the red-head with airs. He then closed the door.

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"That was our git of a brother, Percy. He's a Prefect, like a muggle prefect," George says.

"Yeah, a glorified hall monitor," snorts Fred. The twins and Lee chuckle together and stand up to get their school robes. They start stripping from their casual clothes and Harry turns away, with a blush, to retrieve his own robes. He takes off his jacket and then shirt, and quickly changes to his uniform; unaware that the three other boys in his compartment see bruises across his back. The three boys glance at each other and see a hard glint within the others' eye. They all nod once and turn away, determined to ask the boy about his home life and the bruises in the future. They all finish changing and sit to talk while waiting for the train to stop in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hello! FT here. Thank you for reading! This is the first story I have published on here before I believe. Any questions or comments you want to submit, please do. I think I know which house I want Harry sorted in, but I'm not sure and may change my mind before the sorting. If you have a suggestion, please comment it. :) Very sorry if you don't like my story or how I portray the characters, they are kinda different from their originals but this is how I saw this story heading. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter II Meeting Home

Hello! FT/KP here. Thank you for reading my story and also to all the lovely comments you guys submitted. When I first saw I had reviews and comments, and began to read them, I got so excited I had to leave the room for a few minutes 'cause I couldn't stop jumping up and down and squealing with delight. I thank you again because they made me so happy.

Please excuse any mistakes or anything like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter _things_ or anything at all related really. I do however own a laptop, and a bag of chex you!

* * *

**AN Some of this was taken almost directly from the books/hp lexicon because JK wrote it so well. **

* * *

The train comes to a stop with a whistle blow and noise floods the hallway outside of their compartment. The three older students jump up to grab their belongings and wait for Harry to do the same.

Once everyone has their things, Harry and the boys move out of the compartment and towards one of the exits for the train. As soon as they step out of the train, Harry hears a big booming voice from his left.

"Firs' Years! Over Here! This way! Firs' Years!" says the man Harry could now recognize as Hagrid, the wizard who came to get him from the lighthouse his relatives were staying at.

Turning to his companions, Harry asked, "Could I stay with you guys?"

"Sorry mate, first years have to go through this initiation thing by riding across the Black Lake in little boats. After this year, you can ride with us in the Carriages through Hogsmeade. This is Hogsmeade by the way, a wizarding town at the foot of the hill where Hogwarts is. Don't worry; you'll see us in the Great Hall after you get to Hogwarts. Go on and have fun! We'll see you soon enough," replied George with Fred throwing in a few words.

"Ok, see you guys later," said Harry while waving goodbye and anxiously joining the first years by Hagrid.

Hagrid, after collecting all the first years, began to lead them to the shore of a lake where a scattering of boats dotted the water.

"Four to a Boat!" he said, climbing into a boat himself.

Harry started towards a boat and climbed in with three others. Once they were all inside, the boats started off across the water. After a few minutes, looming in the distance, a huge castle began to take shape in the darkness. The closer the boats drew, the larger the castle appeared until finally, the boats stopped at a dock on the shore of the Black Lake. Climbing out, the first years once again began to follow Hagrid towards the castle, still in awe over the sight of the castle itself. Once they had all reach a huge set of Oak doors, they were passed over to a teacher who Hagrid revealed as a Professor McGonagall. The professor took the group inside of the castle to another set of doors. She pause in her walk, to turn and face the group of first years, and began to speak.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on two boys. One had a round face and looked to have fastened his cloak wrong, while the other was another red-head with a smudge of dirt on his face. Harry, standing in the back of the group tried to briefly flatten his wild hair.

'I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

With that last statement, the professor turned on her heel and walked off into a corridor to the side of the big doors. _Maybe there is another entrance? _Thought Harry, as he waited patiently. Then whispers broke out around the group.

"Harry Potter? At Hogwarts?" asked the group of children to themselves and each other. The whispers didn't last very long though, because Professor McGonagall appeared once again in front of the group.

"We are ready for you now, this way," said the woman, turning toward the opening doors. Once the doors were open fully, she began to walk at a brisk pace into the room. Entering into the room the group was able to see the layout of the Great Hall. Four long tables filled with students led to another long table at the front of the room where a mass of adult sat. The group was led along the back of the room until they had passed two of the student tables. They were then led in-between the two middle tables towards the adult table. Among the first years, you could see and hear exclamations of awe towards the layout of the room and ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky, informed a bushy haired first year.

While passing by the long tables, Harry attempted to look for his new friends among the sitting students. Sadly he failed to spot them until he reached the front of the room, where he discreetly waved at them and received six thumbs-up. He giggled quietly and turned once again to face the professor.

Sitting next to the professor was a small stool with an old pointed hat. _So that's what they meant by the Hat! _Harry grinned. The professor started to speak once again.

"As I call your name you will come up and sit down on this stool. Once here, I will place the Sorting Hat onto your head for you to be sorted. Once sorted, you will go sit with your housemates. From the left of the hall, we have the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin tables."

Once her words cut off, a rip in the Sorting Hat appeared and the Sorting Hat began to sing. Harry listened along with the rest of the Great Hall and applauded the amazing hat that could talk. Once the song was over, Professor McGonagall began to call out the names of the students. Harry listened with half an ear while he looked around the Great Hall. Finally when he heard his name, he began to pay more attention. The room grew deadly silent while he walked up towards the Sorting Hat. The professor waited until he had sat down on the stool, before covering his head with the hat. He couldn't see the hall anymore and became quite startled on hearing a voice in his head.

_"Ah, Harry Potter, it's good to finally meet you. I remember placing your father and mother in their houses!"_ exclaimed the Hat.

_"What houses where they placed in?"_ asked Harry.

_"They were both placed among the Lions on their first night at Hogwarts, but never mind that. Every child is different in many ways. Where, I ask, should I put you?"_

_"Wherever I fit I suppose,"_ answered Harry.

The Hat laughed_," Well that is a first. A child coming here without any pre conceived notions or prejudice, perhaps you fit in with the Badgers. Loyal, hardworking, and kind?"_

_"If that's where I will most succeed then that is fine,"_ stated Harry smiling softly.

_"Though, perhaps you fit within the lion's den, fierce and brave. I see you already feel protective of your new friends,"_ the Hat stated.

_"It would be nice to stay with my friends,"_ Admitted Harry_. "But I would also like the chance to meet new people as well. I've never had any friends before now."_

_"You are a very powerful wizard, and with a little time and patience, which I see you have an abundance of, you could make friends with people from every house. This ambition to have friends and your ability to be patience could help you very much in the house of snakes where cunning and ambition lie. You would do well there I think. You have the strong characteristics of all the houses, even the intelligent Ravens. But you must belong to only one house. Have you decided which house you would like to join?" asked the Hat_

_"I'm not sure if I have a preference. I would like to stay with my friends, but if you say I can still have them as friends, then it doesn't matter at all, as long as I'm where I truly belong," _replied Harry longingly, imagining such happiness.

_"You are a very challenging student to place, but… I think I know where you will remain. It's been delightful talking to you; we should do this again in the near future. Find me in the Headmaster's office. Tell me how it goes for you."_ said the Hat to Harry, and then it began to speak aloud.

"I know just where to put you! Better be…..Slytherin!"

* * *

Kinda a cliffhanger, I know. But it felt necessary to end it there. I really debated where to place him, but seeing as I want him to make friends in all the houses, it seems that the only people to see behind the Slytherin facade are other Slytherins, so thats my main reasoning. I hope you liked the chapter, and if you want to say anything or contribute/review you totally can. :) Make me scream like those girls in the old Beatles/Elvis videos. You know who I'm talking about. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter III Welcome Home

Has anyone ever told you guys you are frickin' amazing, because all of you definitely are! I still can't stop smiling from your comments! Sorry it has been a little while since I last posted, was trying to transfer schools. I'm not completely done with the process, but I should be within the next few days hopefully. J I'm really nervous about this chapter because I want to do this story justice. Thank you to everyone that commented, followed, favorite, etc., etc., J At the end of this chapter I will try to actually respond to all the comments, even just to thank you. Also, since this story has been posted to both ao3 and Fanfiction I've decided to add all comments together so if someone asks something, everyone who might have wonder about the answer will receive an answer. If this is bad for you, then I can try something else if I can. All responses are at the end. Again thank you so much! You have truly made my lifetime. Keep bringing the smiles! Sorry again for the additions at the end. The chapter is about the same length as usual without the additions.

Same chapter, took off the comments

I do not own Harry Potter

I own a new phone though and it makes me very happy and more able to read fanfiction.

xxxx

Chapter 3

There was a stunned silence while Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off of his head. The professor herself looked a little startled, but recovered quickly.

"Off you go, Mr. Potter," she said.

Harry stood up and finally heard clapping. Looking over at the Gryffindor table, Harry could see Fred, George, and Lee all standing and clapping. Hearing and seeing this, Harry smiled and started towards the Slytherin table. The Slytherins finally began to clap, the noise, soon deafening.

Harry smiled at his new house mates. And watched the last few students get sorted. After the sorting ended, a person in the middle of the High Table, as a student to his left called it, stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began an older man with a long white beard and twinkling eyes. He seemed to be wearing very odd colored robes. "I have a few notices. I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is completely off limits to all students. Also, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side, I have been reminded, is out of bounds for all students who do not wish to die a most painful death." _Painful death?_ Thought Harry. _What kind of school is this? _

"And lastly, a few parting words. Lemon drops and festive socks. Let the festivities begin," ended the man with a flourish of his hands. Food appeared in huge amounts on every inch of the table. Harry began to eat in earnest. Ghosts started to appear throughout the room, startling first years and older students alike, and one in particular, the Bloody Baron, came over to where Harry was sitting.

"Hello, young student, I am the Blood Baron!"

"Oh hello sir, how do you do," replied Harry, putting his utensils down.

"I have been well. Do enjoy Slytherin house," the ghost said, floating away.

_Well that was slightly odd._ Thought Harry as he resumed his meal. People from all over the Great Hall kept glancing at him, the Slytherins seemingly surprised at the Bloody Baron speaking to him, but no one attempted to speak to him until the meal was over. Prefects everywhere started to shout for the first years of their house to follow them. A little paper bird flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder. Opening it up, he read the letter.

Harry,

Congrats on getting sorted into Slytherin, sorry we can't talk right now, but you need to go find your common room. We will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Oh and to wake up on time use the spell Usque in Tempus while creating a figure eight in the air with your wand then say the time of when you wish to get up, curfew ends at 6 and breakfast starts at 7. Me and George were late our first day. No one remembered to wake us up. Good luck in the Snake's Pit. We'll see you tomorrow.

Lee says Hi!

-Fred

PS: You can sit with us tomorrow if you want in the morning. You only have to sit with your house during feasts and the like. Good Luck

-George

_I wish I knew how to send a response! _Harry thought with a small smile. He continued to follow his fellow year-mates out of the Great Hall. The Prefect for Slytherin house turned down a corridor once we left the Great Hall and took us deeper and deeper into the castle, explaining little things to the first years when he thought of them.

"Welcome to Slytherin House," said the Prefect. "My name is Terance Higgs and I am the 6th year Slytherin Prefect. If you need anything or have any questions ask our Head of House, Professor Snape, another Slytherin with a Prefect badge, or me. While at Hogwarts, the Slytherin Dungeons are your home," he paused as we came up to a wall. "This is the entrance to our common room. The password for the next two weeks is Noctem Aurora," he spoke the last two words and the wall split open. "Follow me into the Common Room."

"Our First years are roomed two to a room here in Slytherin house. The boy's corridor is down the right-hand stairs, to the first floor for you guys until you leave Hogwarts. The girl's is the same, but to the left. Go choose your rooms and set out your uniform for tomorrow. Our Head of House will call for a first year meeting in thirty minutes. Be swift."

Then, Higgs walked off to another corridor. The first years began to follow their instructions. Harry followed after and waited until it seemed everyone had chosen a room. Looking towards the room that remained un-opened so far, Harry entered and found his trunk at the foot of a four poster, full sized bed. The bed was draped with green curtains and sheets, with a silver comforter over the top. Harry unpacked his books from his trunk into a small side table next to his bed and his clothes into a small wardrobe next to the wall. Harry looked over to the other side of the room and saw it was empty.

_That's odd. I thought I heard another boy enter._ Harry thought.

After he shook himself from his musings, he looked at his the old watch in his pocket. It was too big for him to wear, but he had become used to carrying it in his pocket. The watch said fifteen minutes had passed from the allotted thirty, but he was already done. Deciding he should get there early Harry grabbed his potion's book for studying and entered the deserted corridor and climbed the stairs to the common room. The common room seemed empty when the young boy looked around, so he went a lightly sat on one of the sofas near the fire for extra light. Immersed in his textbook, Harry didn't notice when the Head of Slytherin entered the common room from an inconspicuous door. The man stopped and stared at the young first year, hardly believing his eyes.

_He's reading before school starts? A Potter? And a potions text no less? _Professor Snape thought. _This has to be a joke of some kind. _Deciding to try and change the scene that was clearly a nightmare, the professor cleared his throat.

The boy startled.

"Oh! I'm sorry professor, I didn't notice you there," exclaimed the, at once, nervous boy.

"Yes, that is obvious," replied the man with clear disdain. Harry blushed.

At that moment, other students started to fill the common room and the professor turned away from the still blushing boy.

"Attention first years," the man drawled. "Welcome to Slytherin house. As I'm sure our Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, explained to you, your Hogwarts house is your family. Slytherin house upholds certain expectations for our occupants. They are as follows: No foolish wand waving or spell casting at any time; Appropriate attire is to be worn at all times; All school assignments are to be turned in on time and completed to the best of your ability; Use common sense before your actions, remember in many ways we are better than the other houses. Protect your fellow housemates. Hogwarts is filled with extreme prejudice amongst the students and a few of the teachers. A lot of this prejudice is geared towards anyone affiliated to the Slytherin house. If any rule breaking should result in house points taken or a reprimand from a faculty member, there will be harsh consequences doled out by none other than me, in addition. If there are any questions, ask me or one of the prefects within Slytherin. If a student of Slytherin is in need of an adult to talk to or listen, my office is always open. Please remember to knock on the wall next to any portraits that guard an entrance to a room instead of the portrait itself. I have been told repeatedly," at this the man sighed, "It is rude. That is all," and with those parting words, the professor swept from the room.

Once the man left, some students branched out into small groups throughout the room. Harry deciding he would rather return to his dorm room for the first night, picked his book up from its seat beside him and slipped unnoticed out of the common room. He made his way towards his room door. He didn't notice how it only appeared when he was with a few feet away from it because it was dark in the corridor. He also didn't notice the small engraving of a snake within the wall next to the door that flashed almost imperceptibly. Entering his still otherwise empty room, Harry grabbed his clothes and went through a door he noticed was in the wall on the other side of the room from his bed. Inside the door, like he had guessed, was a bathroom. _A very nice bathroom. _Harry thought to himself. _Do I really get this room to myself? _ Harry wondered in awe. Harry continued into the bathroom and ran a bath in the large pond shaped bathtub. It was just large enough that he would be able to lay flat and float in the water comfortably. _I guess being a Hogwarts student has its perks._ After he finished his bath, Harry dried off and put his sleeping clothes on. Old threadbare flannel pants, too big socks, and a large old clean, but permanently stained, shirt. Harry walked the short distance to the sink and mirror and began to brush his teeth and later hair. Finishing up, Harry briefly finished his nightly routine and stepped out of the bathroom into the slightly dark room.

Climbing into bed, Harry took off his old broken glasses and placed them on the table next to his bed. He picked up his wand from the table and remembered to cast the spell the twins told him about, asking to be woken at 6 o'clock in the morning. Scooting down to get comfortable, Harry briefly wished the dungeon rooms had windows of some kind so he could see something of the Hogwarts grounds if it was even possible in the Dungeons. Harry then slipped off into sleep.

While Harry slept, he did not notice a small light emanating from the middle of the empty wall across from the door. He also did not notice how the light became briefly brighter and seemed to swallow the whole wall. And because he did not wake up to notice these things, he also failed to notice how the light dimmed and in the place of a wall was a huge window showing the insides of the Black Lake. No, Harry didn't notice any of these things, because for the first time in his life that he could remember, he slept completely peacefully.

* * *

I just changed it! Sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Chapter IV Gaining Protectors

Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I'm sorry the whole comments section threw some of you off. If there is a suggestion for how I can show my appreciation I hope you can give it to me. Sorry also for being so late. I actually finished the chapter on the same night as the last one was posted, but I was really tired and unsure if it was finished. I had not had time to review it until now. Hopefully you like it. I am slightly worried this story is a little cliched at some points, but hopefully it is not. I am worried about how you guys will like the additions to the story. Thank you so much for reading! BTW I love love all of your comments and love you guys for following and such. Thank you.

Oh and extra long chapter because I felt it wouldn't fit to end it earlier than I did. Also to apologize for the wait.

I do not own Harry Potter.

But I do own an Olivander's wand and some Goldfish crackers. Oh and Goobers.

Xxxx

Slowly, while the time past from night to morning, soft foggy light filled the room from the window. Harry drifted on the cloud of almost consciousness, dreaming of castles and friends with talking hats. Harry remained asleep for a little while longer.

Then a loud noise similar to a fog horn sounded from his bedside table.

Stumbling awake, Harry scrambled for his wand. As soon as his fingertips touched the Holly wood, the noise cut off. _Those twins! They should have warned me! _Thought Harry as he dragged himself out of bed to his bathroom. Once done with his morning routine, Harry came out of the bathroom looking refreshed and almost ready for the day. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out his uniform to get dressed. Reaching up to try and flatten his hair down, Harry went to grab his wand and the potions text from the night before to read before class. He then turned and started for the door. Looking back almost in habit to say goodbye to Hedwig Harry came to an abrupt stop. _What's happened? Was it like this last night? I really don't think so. _Harry thought rapidly, trying to come to some sort of conclusion as to why one of the most gorgeous sights was before him.

Harry was looking at the previously-a-wall window.

Stepping closer, Harry could not take his eyes away from the wonderful sight. It was now that he realized his room was basked in rippling blue light. Outside his window, Harry could see blue forever. _Not so black is it? _Harry surmised, believing the window showed the Black Lake. Little fish dotted the expansive blue. Looking down, from right beside the window, Harry could see rolling hills of what looked like seaweed or some other type of water plant. Harry could almost see what looked like a giant tentacle off to the side of his window, but it disappeared quickly if it was ever there.

"Wicked!" Harry stated excitedly while he slowly backed away from the wondrous sight, having difficulty removing his eyes from it. Taking one last look, Harry finally tore his eyes from the gorgeous window and left his room. _That was pretty amazing! So magic can do all this then too! _ Harry thought excitedly. _Hogwarts is great! _He thought while patting the wall in awe.

"You're pretty amazing aren't you!" muttered Harry softly. "Thank you for welcoming me here. I didn't know buildings could change like that so suddenly. Magic is pretty great."

Soon Harry entered the common room. Once he stepped into the room, all of the quite conversations going on ceased and people turned to look at him. Harry feeling uncomfortable blushed and muttered a soft hello before swiftly exiting the room through the entrance wall that opened upon knocking. Making it out of the opening, Harry hurried off toward where he could remember the Great Hall to be. _I hope they don't do that for much longer. Maybe they will realize I'm nobody important and carry on. Hopefully… _Harry's thoughts where interrupted by someone speaking.

"Ah, a new snakeling," whispered someone near the wall. Harry turned and found himself looking at a portrait on the wall. In the portrait was a man with long dark hair and green eyes a shade or two darker than Harry's. Around the man's neck and wound down his arm, the man who was also dressed in very, very, old fashioned style of clothes, was a small snake about as thick as his thumb.

"Excuse me, but am I the snakeling you mentioned?" asked Harry curiously.

The man's face morphed into one of surprise.

"I'm not the one who called you a snakeling, child," replied the man, glancing down to his snake.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just recently learned that it was possible to speak to snakes. My question is why I can't speak to other animals as well. Maybe I can and they just don't have anything to say," Harry responded to the man's statement, voice shy, but strong. "Hello," Harry continued looking at the snake now, "Am I the snakeling you were referring to? I've never been called a snakeling before," Harry said speaking to the snake.

"A snakeling speaker!" replied the snake sounding a little excited. "Oh it has been so long since I have had someone else to speak to besides this person holding me."

"Are you implying I'm not interesting enough to keep you company?" asked the man indignantly.

"Oh hush now. I simply meant that after a few centuries, having the same conversation over and over can become a bit tiresome," replied the snake, nudging into the man's palm.

Harry giggled, drawing the attention of the man and snake in the portrait.

"Sorry, excuse me, I'm being rude. It's just your conversation is very amusing. My name is Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

"It's no trouble at all. It has been awhile since we have seen anyone down this corridor. Undoubtable a few centuries. You may call me Sly, this is my familiar Seph. It is nice to meet you as well young snake. To answer your question, we were referring to you being a young student from the House of Snakes. I wonder how you came to be down this corridor. Are you perhaps lost?" asked Sly.

Looking around the corridor, he noticed it was very dusty.

"I could have sworn I was on the way to the Great Hall," responded Harry, turning to look back to the portrait. The man and snake seemed to look at each other for a second and then back to Harry.

"Harry, we believe our lovely castle may have led you here. We can tell you how to get to the Great Hall, but you may want to come back here once you are done with your lessons. Maybe on the weekend if you have to wait that long. I believe Seph and I have some times to catch up on. Can you come back?" Asked the man, looking hopefully towards Harry.

"Of course I can, we've just become friends haven't we?" asked Harry timidly. The man's anxious look morphed into a face filled with a gentle smile.

"Of course we can be friends Harry. It has been a long while since I have seen a friend," answered the man.

"Harry, do you know how you can speak to snakes?" asked Seph from the man's arm.

"Well, I thought all wizards could. Can they not?" asked Harry.

"Small one, your abilities are rarer than you think. As far as we knew, only those descended from the Slytherin Family blood-line could access the ability. However, since we have not heard from the world in many years, this fact may have changed. We shall see in time. Now run along, if you continue down this corridor, you will surely end up wherever you so desire," said the snake shaking her head towards the end of the corridor, the man making a shooing motion with his free hand while smiling softly. "Make sure to come back and talk with us. Off you go."

"Thank you sir, madam. I will remember." Harry replied with a smile, moving away from the painting. He didn't notice the odd glance the portrait occupants shot him and then seemingly the ceiling.

Xxxx

Harry continued down the corridor and made a turn when it was presented before him. Once the turn was made, he realized he was directly in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Turning around, Harry noticed the corridor he had once came from had disappeared. _That's odd. I wonder if the castle changes that often with the corridors like the stairs. _Harry wondered, having been told about both the stairs and portraits the night before. Shrugging, Harry came to the conclusion he would just have to get used to it. _It has been very useful so far anyways, what's the harm. Let Hogwarts have its fun. _

Turning away from the opening-less wall, back towards the Great Hall, Harry started forward and slipped into the opening already left in between the doors. Glancing around, Harry saw that there was no-one in the Great Hall yet. _It must be too early. _Thought the boy as he made his way to the Slytherin table where he sat down. As soon as he sat down, randomly at the end of the table near the door, food enough for one male Dursley appeared on the table. Harry smiled and reached for the utensils to get his food from the bowls on his plate. His goblet filled soon with Pumpkin juice, as an upper year explained the night before, and Harry grabbed it and drank it down slowly, just for it to refill. Blinking, Harry shrugged once again and continued to eat. He soon finished and as soon as he placed his utensils down, the leftover food disappeared from sight. Having remained alone for his entire breakfast, Harry began to read the potions textbook that he had brought along with him. It was the last of the textbooks for him to read through, having decided to study before school and to leave it for last so he could remember it better. He was on the second to last chapter by the time students and faculty began to enter the hall, at first he looked up each time the doors opened, but after a while began to ignore it.

He was on the last chapter when someone slammed down into the seat next to him.

"Ugh, mornings," mumbled an older boy into his arms where his face rested. Harry jumped when another older boy sat down lightly across from the first boy.

"Good Morning Marcus," stated the second boy looking at the first.

"Oh shut it. There's nothing good about mornings," grumbled the boy named Marcus reaching across without looking to thump the second boy in the face with his hand. The second boy laughed and grabbed a piece of toast. As he was reaching for it, he seemed to notice Harry's presence and pause for a second before continuing.

"Well if it isn't a firstie sitting here," said the boy with a small smirk like smile.

"Um, hi, my name is Harry. It's nice to meet you," Harry said with a hesitant smile, holding out his hand for a handshake. While he did this, he noticed the boy named Marcus lift his head a little as if to peek at him from underneath his fringe.

"I'm Adrian, and as you have heard, this is Marcus. Congratulations on getting into Slytherin house. Usually only Quidditch players sit here, but you can stay here. Might as well since it looks like you want to read." Adrian said smiling slightly, smirk gone from his face. "Right Marcus?" asked Adrian.

"Sure, whatever," muttered the first boy, finally giving up the attempt for more sleep to eat breakfast.

"Word of caution firstie," said Adrian. "Most of the school hates Slytherins, so be careful. If anyone picks on you tell an upper year Slytherin like Marcus or me. I'm a third year so I don't have a lot of influence, but Marcus is a fifth year, and even some of the seventh year students are afraid of him." Marcus mumbled something under his breath that sounded, to Harry, like he said "Just because of my size".

"Ok, I will, but I have a question. Why does everyone hate Slytherins so much?" Harry asked the two older boys. Marcus and Adrian looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at Harry.

"People believe Slytherin house is full of dark wizards and Death Eaters only. They wouldn't even give an innocent or new Slytherin the chance to prove themselves different. It has always been like this. Ever since Slytherin decided he didn't want muggle-born or half-blood children in his house. It doesn't change the fact that there are equal if not more of them in our house than the rest. They think we all believe in pureblood superiority and hate anyone else. And if a school full of people think you act a certain way, that's all they will see when they look at you," Adrian told Harry.

"Did Slytherin really hate people from non-pureblood families?" asked Harry, slightly worried about what he was hearing from the two older boys in comparison to the nice way the portrait from before had explained his ability to talk to snakes.

"We can't really be sure. Most information about the founders of Hogwarts is vague at best, and there isn't a lot of it either. Everyone seems to think so however, so there is probably a little truth to it," replied Adrian. Marcus grunted in agreement.

At that moment Harry caught a sight of two heads of flaming red hair in his peripheral vision. Harry looked over and saw the twins enter the Great Hall heading towards the Gryffindor table. The briefly looked over towards the Slytherin table and scanned it until they saw Harry at the end. Pausing a second when they saw who he was speaking with they looked at each other and then looked back at Harry to raise an eyebrow each in question. Harry smiled at them, and they relaxed and winked at him and beckoned to their table with a questioning look. Harry nodded with a grin and held up a finger. Nodding, they turned towards their table to sit down.

No one except Marcus and Adrian seemed to notice the exchange. Harry turned back to them.

"You already know the Weasley twins then?" Asked Marcus quietly. It was the most Harry had heard him speak so he just nodded for a second overcome by a beautiful smile. The smile seemed to stun the two older boys, having never had a smile so bright and sweet directed to them.

"I do! I met them and their friend Lee on the train ride here. They are really nice and we became friends," replied Harry with a grin.

"Well if you were to be friends with anyone from Gryffindor it should be them. Outside of Quidditch they're good blokes. Not that we would ever say that of course," said Adrian with a grin of his own shaking his head. He nodded to the Gryffindor table, telling Harry it was ok to go. Marcus grunted quietly when Harry looked at him to be excused from their conversation, but didn't protest. He actually looked a little pleased it was them out of everyone.

"They could be good Slytherins," he said in reply to my confused look.

"Thanks guys, I guess I will see you around," said Harry as he stood up and grabbed his book from the table. After he left the Slytherin table, he made his way to the Gryffindor table, barely noticing the slight hush that fell over the students he passed. Harry finally came up behind the twins and lightly touched their shoulders.

"Harry!" they both cried. "Morning, Harry, sleep well?" the twins asked in perfect sync.

"I did actually. The dungeons are lovely really. I would have thought they were cold and damp, but they are actually quite warm and cozy," Harry replied warmly if softly and took the seat they offered between them by Fred moving to the side. "This morning would have been even better if I wasn't woken by a fog horn, Fred," Harry said looking to the left, "George," he continued by looking to the right.

"Oh I knew I forgot something!" responded Fred hitting his face with the palm of his hand.

"I can't believe I forgot as well," replied George looking at Harry apologetically.

"It's ok, just warn me next time warning is necessary," forgave Harry, not truly angry with his first friends.

"We can show you how to change the default alarm sound later ok Harry?" asked the twins together.

"That would be great guys."

"Um, excuse me," asked a boy about the twins' age down the table a little. "How can you tell the twins apart? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh it is easy really. They act different from each other and their voices are different too. George's voice is a little deeper than Fred's, and Fred has a certain glimmer in his eyes, almost like he's going to play a prank I would imagine. Kind of impish I would say. Also George is a little more reserved when speaking. It's simple," answered Harry easily, a little quieter than he was when speaking to the twins and Lee.

Everyone around where they were sitting looked surprised, including the twins. No one had ever been able to tell them apart that easily and in such a short amount of time too. Lee even couldn't tell them apart very often. Even going so far as to cut a lock of Fred's hair a few centimeters shorter by the end of the first month to help.

Harry oblivious to the twins' wonder turned back to them and asked how they slept. Shaking themselves from their thoughts they both replied that it was good. They all soon few back into a conversation about Quidditch. _Is that all people at Hogwarts find interesting?_ Thought Harry as he listened to the twins talk to the group of people. _They sure are popular. Very outgoing. _He thought with a soft look. Soon, the twins nudged Harry to send him off back to his table for a minute when the Heads of the four houses started to approach their respective houses.

"Go on, go get your schedule, you can come back afterwards. And in a few minutes we can show you where your class are," the twins said with equally bright grins to Harry. Harry smiled and started to walk towards his table.

Harry, seeing Professor Snape wasn't even a quarter of the way through the table went to sit next to Marcus again.

"The Lions didn't eat you I see," stated Adrian with a smirk.

"I don't think they would have a taste for snake," Harry replied, playing along with a puckish quirk to his lips. Soon Adrian and Marcus delved back into their conversation about Quidditch. _It really is all anyone talks about here._ Harry thought with amusement. Snape came steadily closer to their end of the table.

"Pucey," he called out, handing the schedule in his right hand to Adrian, picking up another from the stack of schedules in his left.

"Flint."

"Potter," he made a barely noticeable pause.

"Thank you sir," Harry said, already looking down at his schedule. He missed the brief look of surprise flash across Snape's face before he continued passing out schedules.

"What do you got for your schedule Harry?" asked Adrian, showing interest in the paper held in Harry's hands. Marcus perked up very subtly and looked over Harry's shoulder to read.

"It says today I have Potions with the Gryffindors first and then double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws as well. There is nothing else scheduled for after lunch today. Here, take a look at the rest of it," Harry passed his schedule over.

"Tuesday you have Charms and History of Magic, both with Hufflepuff, good luck with Binns the History of Magic Professor, try to stay awake or bring something else to read," at my bewildered look Adrian continued," You'll see what I mean. Wednesday you have Potions then Herbology, followed by Flying lessons after lunch and Astronomy at Midnight."

"I knew I would have Astronomy, but I can't believe they have it at midnight," said Harry.

"They believe that the stars are most accurately read between midnight and one o'clock. As for curfew, the Astronomy professor will give you a pass to use throughout the year that clears you for that night and those hours only. If someone stops you, show them the pass and it is fine. Remember not to leave your pass in your room though, you will need to get to and back from Astronomy," Adrian continued," Thursday you have Charms and Double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff again and then Gryffindor. Friday you have Double Potions with the Gryffins and Defense with the Ravenclaws again. That's it," he finished handing the schedule back to Harry.

"Do you need help finding your classes?" Marcus asked, surprising everyone who overheard except Harry who hadn't heard anything bad about the slightly large boy.

"No, I'm fine for today thanks, the twins offered, but if you're still willing tomorrow, I would be happy to accept!" Harry said excitedly, happy that it seemed the three boys could be friends and not just meal buddies. Harry, unnoticed by him, but noticed by everyone else, seemed to have opened up even more to the two older Slytherins with Marcus's question.

"That's fine, I should still be able to," Marcus said, his lips curling up slightly when Harry smiled. "Now go firstie to find your classes."

"Ok! I will see you guys later hopefully. Have a good day!" Harry said happily with a radiant smile on his face while he went off back to his Gryffindor friends.

Once he was out of earshot, he was unable to hear the two older Slytherins speak to one another.

"He already has you virtually wrapped around his finger!" exclaimed Adrian, pointing an accusing finger at the older of the two.

"You're one to talk, Pucey. I think you have talked more to him than anybody else besides me in Slytherin, and it took you a year to get comfortable enough with what I looked like to actually start a conversation, let alone a conversation not about Quidditch," Marcus grumbled glancing back over to where Harry disappeared to.

"I think things are about to change in Hogwarts. He's an odd one, and you heard Snape, he's Harry Potter, people are going to be watching his every move," Adrian pointed out, the both of them having been ignoring the sorting the night before. "People are going to be after him."

"Well then we won't leave them any chance to get him if we can help it," responded Marcus gruffly, already feeling a little protective of the firstie.

"Obviously," replied the third year reading his schedule then looking up to watch Harry and the Weasley twins leave the Great Hall.

Harry was grinning between the two older boys and was about a half step in front of them.


End file.
